


The unfortunate bet

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lost the bet, now he had to pay the price</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unfortunate bet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #13 – Crossdressing
> 
> I love this prompt, or kink, and it was so much fun writing the story.

One of the stupidest things a Gryffindor could do, was bet with a Slytherin. Harry knew it, and still he ended up in a private bet with a former Slytherin student.

Harry wanted to get some time away from duty and wandered off to a darker side of Hogsmeade. He didn't fear entering a bar where dark witches and wizards used to meet, nobody dared to touch him, not after what happened to Voldemort.

Unfortunately, not everyone cared, and Marcus Flint was one of those.

It all began with some comments, which eventually turned into a loud debate concerning their Quidditch teams.

"If your precious Gryffindor Quidditch team wins, what do you want?" Marcus asked. Harry didn't know how they decided to bet about it, but he sure wasn't going to back out, not now.

"I want you to dress up in Gryffindor Quidditch robes, walk into the school and tell everyone that you were always wanted to be a Gryffindor." Harry believed his idea was brilliant, until Marcus came with his own demands.

"And if my house wins, I want you to dress up in girl lingerie and dance for me." Harry protested, of course he did, but because they shook hands first, it was an agreement.

The Gryffindor's lost, which shouldn't have come as a surprise to Harry because Slytherin always used dirty tricks. That was how Harry ended up in Marcus' bathroom, staring at the black and green lingerie that didn't hid much.

"What's taking so long," he heard Marcus call from the bedroom.

Harry wished he brought a bottle of Fire whisky with him because he didn't know how long he would last before possibly killing Marcus.

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door and entered the bedroom.

Marcus was lying casually against the headboard of the bed. The first thing he said, or rather, the first sound he made, was a whistling. "I didn't know you looked that good in lingerie," he said. Harry chose not to look at him, standing there was humiliating enough. "Let's get some music," he continued and waved his wand at a gramophone which played a slow song. "Dance," Marcus ordered.

"Can I get a drink first?" Harry asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"You should have thought about that before I started the music, now dance."

There were multiple things Harry didn't know how to do well, and dancing was one of them. Fortunately he had been in enough gay clubs to know the basic movements. Knowing he wouldn't be able to leave until Marcus received his dance; Harry closed his eyes and tried to copy the dancing from the clubs.

"I want you to look at me," Marcus said. Swallowing, Harry opened his eyes and stared at Marcus. "Slowly caress your body," he continued. Harry wondered why he wanted Harry to do that, surely this was all to humiliate him.

Not wanting to make the situation longer than it had to be, Harry slowly moved his hands across his body.

"Grab your cock," Marcus whispered. Harry was shocked and appalled, but he followed orders and grabbed his cock. That was the moment when he understood that what he thought was simply to humiliate him, was much more. Marcus' smile was gone and in its place was a facial expression Harry recognized as pleasure. Looking down Marcus' body, Harry could clearly see that the man was excited.

The change in the situation gave him more strength and he began to do things in front of Marcus he never in a million years thought he would do. He became more secure in his dance and wasn't afraid to touch himself. Seeing the way Marcus responded gave him more confidence and he climbed on top of the bed, slowly crawling closer to the Slytherin.

He stared sensually up at Marcus while slowly reaching for his cock. When his fingers touched the top of the bulge, Marcus moaned loudly. "Yes," Marcus hissed.

Feeling adventurous, Harry reached for the opening of Marcus' trousers. Before either one of them knew it, the trousers were pulled down Marcus' legs and were thrown on the floor. The cock wasn't the longest Harry had seen, but it was thick, and dripping. Unable to stay away, Harry grabbed the cock by the base and ran his tongue from beneath it until he reached the top.

"Oh, Potter, more," Marcus growled. Certain that Marcus would enjoy a blowjob, Harry swallowed the cock.

Harry didn't have to suck long before Marcus couldn't hold it anymore and came down Harry's throat.

Satisfied over his work, Harry sat up between Marcus' legs. "That was," Marcus said before closing his eyes and moaning.

"I'm guessing you had alternate motives for dressing me up like this," Harry said. Marcus barely opened his eyes and stared at Harry, smiling.

"I better change," Harry said and stood up from the bed.

"Don't," Marcus interrupted. "I want to undress you, with my teeth." A quiver travelled through Harry's body and settled down in the base of his cock. "I want to tie you to this bed, and fuck you until you tell me you're my bitch, a Slytherin bitch."

Harry loved the way Marcus spoke to him. He was no longer the saviour of the Wizarding world, he was a simple Gryffindor.

Smilingly he returned to the bed, looking forward to whatever Marcus wanted to do to him.


End file.
